Disguises and Surprises
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: After spending a happy day at Harry and Ginny's wedding, Hermione is shocked to find that a barely clothed Draco Malfoy in bed the next morning. How in the Merlin's saggy pants did that happen? Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with Dramione.


**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger had spent a major part of her morning and most of her afternoon helping Ginny dress up for her big day. She couldn't believe that Ginny and Harry were getting married. Not that it was surprising that they were, but more so because it made her feel like they were truly adults now. Everything they had done together, albeit huge, didn't feel like as much of a milestone as Harry's wedding to Ginny did. Making sure that Ginny didn't need anything else from her, giving her best friend a hug and marveling over how radiant she looked, Hermione rushed out of the room.

The last time the Burrow had been filled with people bustling about, laughing and being generally boisterous was during Bill and Fleur's wedding. However, this time, the stress and fear which everyone had felt – Hermione, Ron and Harry especially – was missing. Hermione slipped into Ron's old room and bolted it. The chatter died down a bit and she took a deep breath. She had arrived at the Burrow three days back on Ginny's request. Though it would have been easy to apparate whenever she could from her apartment, Hermione was secretly glad that she had been asked to spend the last few days till the wedding at the Burrow. It brought back so many memories. Ron's old room hadn't changed a bit. Of course, it was cleaner than when he used to live here. She smiled wistfully and thought of the days they had spent cooped up in this room whenever they could devising various plans, repeating the same things over and over again just to feel like they were doing something. Glancing at the old torn Chudley Canons' poster stuck on the wall, she felt a longing for Ron. Oh well, she would be seeing him soon enough.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Hermione began to dress up. Ginny had selected an emerald green colored outfit for her, it was a soft satiny V-neck dress which hugged her chest and was flowy, ending slightly above her knees. Having applied a hair smoothing serum the night before, her hair looked sleek and shiny. She moved her fingers through her hair, sighing at the softness. Why couldn't her hair be like this all the time? She thought, feeling despair over all the days her hair behaved unruly. She braided it in a messy bun, leaving few locks springing free. After applying light make-up, spending a considerable amount of time on her eyes, Hermione felt she had achieved the look she had in mind. Next, she carefully put on her outfit and a simple golden necklace, matching earrings, a thin bracelet and a wrist watch. She then reluctantly got into her heels. It was going to be hell tomorrow. Every time she wore heels, she suffered. But it looked like it was worth it.

Hermione gave herself an overall check. She was quite satisfied with the outcome. She wasn't being vain, but she did think that she looked very good. Feeling confident and strong, she grabbed her clutch and headed back to Ginny's room. She felt a new energy in her as she walked. The past week had taken quite a toll on her. Though she had been excited about the wedding, she couldn't wait to go back to her old routine. It had taken her all of her strength and patience to not leave the room in horror and bury herself in her work or books whenever the wedding planning had gotten too hectic or when Ginny had gotten too panicky.

When she arrived, she noticed that the room was even more crowded than before. She could distinctly hear Aunt Muriel's whiny voice (she was surprised that the woman was still alive). She made her way to Ginny. It seemed that Ginny was done dressing up, all the final touches were completed. As she turned to face them, a hush fell across the room. Even Aunt Muriel kept quiet. Ginny looked _beautiful_. Her white gown which had a slight golden glimmer to it complimented her hair and skin tone, and her vibrant red hair was held up in the most sophisticated manner. But that wasn't what made Ginny stand out – it was the happiness on her face that made her reach beyond beauty. Hermione felt a rush of emotion, her eyes blurred slightly in emotion and she felt warmth envelope her.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed with joy and hugged her again. "Ron's going to lose it tonight!" She whispered as she let go, managing to make Hermione blush. She looked at Ginny in shock. The bride was supposed to be the butt end of such jokes, and instead, Ginny was focusing on her.

Before she could come up with anything in return, someone announced that only a few minutes were left till the ceremony. Ginny took a visibly deep breath and reached out to Molly. Everyone else who didn't have to be there, walked out of the room to take their places. Arthur came bustling in, with a beaming smile on his face. Hermione excused herself to give them a moment with their only daughter.

She stepped out looking for her date. They had decided to meet at the entrance and he was late. Hermione waited impatiently when she heard a familiar voice and a tap on her shoulder.

"Searching for someone?" She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. She couldn't help but snort in a very un-lady like manner when she saw his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth dropped open.

"You should close that, you don't want any flies going in, do you?" She gave his jaw a sharp pat with her index finger.

He cleared her throat and Hermione noticed his cheeks turn pink which clashed horribly with his hair. "Not bad, Granger," he finally said.

He then went onto mumble something.

"What ar–" Molly cut in, and pulled him away with a, "Sorry dear," to Hermione. She laughed as he tried to pacify his mother on why he wasn't there earlier.

Before she knew it, the music had begun. Luna and Neville joined them. They began to walk ahead of her and Ron.

"What were you saying?" Hermione whispered as he held out his arm to her.

"It was nothing," he said, his face pink still.

When Luna and Neville were five feet away, they began to walk. She smiled widely at Harry, who seemed like the happiest man alive. Hermione felt emotional again. Harry deserved all the happiness in the world. Her eyes flitted to Ron, she felt overly warm at the intensity of his gaze.

When they reached the end of the aisle and took their respective places, she felt the urge to wink at Ron. She almost did. Almost.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well. It's been ages since I put up a story on FF. If you are a new reader, welcome to Disguises and Surprises. I hope you enjoyed reading this canon of mine which was born years and years ago. I had to take it down because I wasn't happy with the direction of the story and certain aspects of it. After years of reflection and growth (as a person if not a writer), I'm back with it! Most of it is written, however, you might notice some similarities from the previous version if you remember it.**

**All right then, the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Do let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
